beyondgoodandevilgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pearls
This article is a list of pearls found in Beyond Good & Evil. #DomZ Lighthouse Monster - Defeat the monster at the beginning of the game #DomZ Sea Serpent - Defeat the Teratosaurus imperator #Looters' Booty - Finish Looters' Cavern 1 #Science Center: Film of Animals 2 - Photograph 16 animals #Victory in the Disk Game - Defeat Francis at his own game at the Akuda Bar #Rufus' Booty - Unlock Room #2 in Akuda Bar using the code on Rufus and Seven's table #Science Center: Film of Animals 3 - Photograph 24 animals #Race 1 Victory - Place 1st #Race 2 Victory - Place 1st #DomZ Pterolimax - Defeat the Pterolimax #Science Center: Film of Animals 4 - Photograph 32 animals #Pearl Crochax - Found in the Vorax's Lair #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - Behind the Square Key door, there is a locked cabinet. Use the code given by the Capra sapiens in Room #1 at the Akuda Bar. #Bought from Nouri #Bought from Ming-Tzu #Taken Back from the Alpha Section - Prize for completing the obstacle course in the City #Science Center: Film of Animals 5 - Photograph 40 animals #Looters' Booty - Complete Looters' Cavern 2 #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - In the cold storage room of the Factory #DomZ Robot at the Factory - The boss in the Factory #DomZ Torture Machine - Get after freeing Double H #Reaper - Defeat the spirit eater #Hillyan's Donations - Collect from IRIS Headquarters #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Science Center: Film of Animals 6 - Photograph 48 animals #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - Collect these ten pearls at the Alpha Sections HQ behind the Star Key door #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - These three pearls are held by Crochax in the Alpha Section Underground Quarters #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Alpha Sections HQ - Behind the barred door #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Victory in the Disk Game - Defeat Francis again #Bought from Nouri #Bought from Ming-Tzu #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - In the East Wing of the Slaughterhouse #Looters' Booty - Complete Looters' Cavern 3 #DomZ Sea Serpent - Defeat the second sea serpent #Looters' Booty - Complete Looters' Cavern 4 #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - Knock the Guardian robots into the dual electrical field to find the pearl behind it #Hillyans' Donations - Collect from IRIS #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - Jump the laser cordon in the Main Canal #Bought from Ming-Tzu #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - Hidden behind the Triangle Key door. #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #Taken Back from the Alpha Sections - In the North Wing of the Slaughterhouse #Race 3 Victory - Place 1st #Race 4 Victory - Place 1st #DomZ Sea Serpent - Defeat the third sea serpent in the Beluga #Volcano Crochax - Defeat all Crochax in the Black Isle volcano crater #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) #(Same as above) Category:Lists